39'  Special  Surprise
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: It's another year for Miku's thanksgiving concert, but now with a tiny, small surprise! A late fic delicate for Kaito and Meiko


I know I still on hold my two stories, but I can't resist on writing this…. Congratulations on the stage debut Kaito & Meiko!

Disclaimer: Besides the story, I own nothing. And the story is just another fictional work of mine XD

* * *

><p><strong>39' Special Surprise<strong>

Winter is coming to the end, and soon is going to be another 39' Thanksgiving concert. To those younger vocaloids (aka Miku, Rin, Len and Luka) it's going to be another busy month after Kaito's birthday. This year concert is a bit more special, as it is to thank all the fans all over the world for continuous support. And for that the producers decided to hold the concert for 2days – one on the 8th march and another on the actual day, 9th March, to showcase how much they have grown by performing all over the world.

So 2 weeks before the actual days Meiko decided to hold a small party for them to relax after putting so much hard work for those special concerts they are going to perform live on stage. Dragging Kaito out of the house (since he got nothing better to do except eating his ice-cream and watching TV), they went to the nearest shop to get tonight's party ingredients.

"Well, time really files. It's the 3rd 39' concert they are going to have, wasn't it Meiko?"

"Yeah, I heard that they have a very special surprise for the fans. I wonder what could it be?"

"Maybe some special door gifts? I don't know… but I hope we get to perform this year. Hopefully some duet songs also nice…"

"Get real. We are not as popular as Miku and others. Most likely they may request their voice provider to stand on stage and sing with them."

"Aww, come on Mei-chan. You see after a year later for the 1st 39's concert Rin, Len and Luka joined in the fun. So it's not wrong to think they might finally add us in the concert!" Grinning happily, Kaito starts to imagine what he is going to do if he really joins in the fun.

Sighing, Meiko couldn't disagree more. It would be real nice to stand on stage, hearing fans cheering for you or even sing those popular hit songs with you. As singers being on live performance stage will always be a dream come true, meaning there are people recognized one as a true great singer and want him/her to do live concert. But she know better than if it would be like what Kaito had said, the most likely outcome would be he will be performing, not her. Compare to the recent burst of popularity, Kaito stand a higher chances.

"Yeah, but if Mei-chan is not performing, I will not go too." Kaito remarked. _Did I think that out loud?_ Meiko couldn't help but wonder, while choosing 10 brunches of fresh leeks.

"Meiko, do you still remember one of the songs we sing? The one that said 'it's time for the elders to shine', something like that."

'_Oh, he meant the parody songs from the Kagamine twins, Gekokujyo, we sang_.' Meiko thought, amused. There was a period when the weekly vocaloid list is always been domain by those younger generations, or VOCALOID 2 to be more précised, that one of the producer decided to use the Gekokujyo song from the twins, twerp the lyrics to fit them and tada, the result.

"…So it will be meaningless if I'm the only one to join the party. If Meiko is not going to perform, I won't too. We throw out the challenge together, so we must see though the end of this together too!" exclaimed Kaito, holding the whole tuna fish by its tail like a flag of challenge or something.

Touched by his words, Meiko blushed. "Kaito… Its—"

"Hey, that is promotion on Aisu, can we get some? Please? Please~?"

'_He was so mature and thoughtful a moment ago, and now he is like a child. Argh, why do I even had this thought I might fall in love with this ice-cream idiot! BaKaito!'_ Angrily, she knocked his head with one of the sake bottle (Kaito: Hey, what's that for!) she's going to bought and walk off to the cashier, ignoring him.

~time skip~

"Wow, that's one good dinner tonight." Len said, while patting his stomach.

"Yup, and good dinner for a good news, that's sounds nice~" chewing the leeks, Miku said.

"Hmm, let me guess, the tickets for the 2 days concert has completely sold out?" Meiko asked, while cleaning the table with Kaito.

"Nope, something even better." Rin replied, grinning ear to ear. "Nii-san, make a guess too!"

"That there is online live streaming on Nico Nico Douga, right? I already knew it when I'm doing a search for our songs PVs."

"Seriously if you hole up on net too long people will really start calling you 'Netto-ouji' instead of 'Aisu-ouji' one day." Luka said, calmly while drinking hot tea. "And your guess is just like Meiko, 50% correct."

"Huh, don't tell me…."

"That both of you is going to perform for the 39's Thanksgiving Day. Seriously this never come to you mind? How molest."

"Eh?" Shocked , both the elder vocaloids look at Luka like she suddenly grow 2 heads or something. "Really? It is true? Is it not some joke?" Meiko asked, disbelieving what she has heard just now.

"Now is still not April or coming to be, so not, not a joke. And due to overwhelming fans anticipate they decided to add both of you in at different dates, one song each. The problem is because it is decided in last minute you might not have enough time to practice those dance moves." Looking at them, Luka continue, "and another problem is they haven't decided who go on which dates, so try to decide them as soon as possible."

On hearing this, Meiko decided. Looking at Kaito, she said, "Kaito, you go first."

"Eh, why? Won't Mei-chan go first will be better?" Whining, Kaito asked.

"Baka, girls need time to do make up and look pretty before going out to public. So like that '_Gekokujyo' _you be the 1st striker and go wild on stage. Be sure to stun as many fans as you with your songs and moves can so we can go again next year."

"Eh…ok, so Mei-chan will do her best on the next day right? Ok, I'll do it!"

"Wasn't it great, now all of us have the chance to perform!" Hugging both of them, Miku smile widely.

"Not fair, I want to hug them too!"

"Haha, congratulations both of you."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Well just read and review if you can. Btw here are just some reference for fun:<p>

Gekokujyo: It means Revolution. Originally it is a song sung by Rin & Len to revolting against Miku due to her overwhelming popularity, but someone remake the song and let the 1st gen vocaloid (aka Meiko & Kaito) to sing. Below is the youtube link to it- .com/watch?v=GLNDbPcXxgo

Aisu: Ice-cream for short

Netto-ouji: It's another reference for a small humor drama regarding Miku and Kaito having a conversation over how he holing over Nico video and not singing since he is a vocaloid. Link: .com/watch?v=hhrSXGUYX5k

So that's all folks! And sorry if the links aren't working but take some time to find it ok? Anyway congratulations once again Kaito & Meiko! Hope I can see more of you in the concert next year! \(^w^)/


End file.
